Decoy Octopus
Decoy Octopus was the impersonation expert and mimic of FOXHOUND during the Shadow Moses Incident. Biography Early Life There is very little that is known about Decoy Octopus. A master of disguise, he would alter his appearance and voice to perfectly match that of his subject. His disguises were so thorough, Octopus would go as far as to take in the blood of the subject he was copying. At some point in his life, he had his hairline, cheekbones, jaw, and nasal bones shaved down, and cut off his ears to make disguising himself easier. In 2005, Decoy Octopus and the other members of FOXHOUND (Liquid Snake, Vulcan Raven, Sniper Wolf, and Psycho Mantis, Revolver Ocelot, and the Genome Soldiers) grew tired of their roles as puppets to the U.S. government and they took over Shadow Moses, holding Donald Anderson (the DARPA Chief) and Kenneth Baker (the ArmsTech President) as hostages, in order to extort one billion dollars and Big Boss's remains. After Ocelot "accidently" killed Anderson during a torture session, Psycho Mantis suggested to Liquid an idea: Decoy Octopus disguise himself as Donald Anderson. A few days later, Solid Snake was sent to infiltrate the facility, eventually gaining access to the DARPA Chief's supposed holding cell. "Donald Anderson" then revealed to Snake that the terrorists did indeed have the ability to make a nuclear strike thanks to Metal Gear REX. Snake was shocked at the presence of Metal Gear and "Anderson" informed him that the terrorists needed two codes to activate REX: one from himself, which the terrorists already had, and one from Kenneth Baker. Luckily for Snake, there were three PAL keys he could use to deactivate REX (they actually have only Baker's codes). Before Snake could escort "the DARPA Chief" to safety, "Anderson" died of a heart attack right before Snake's eyes. It was later revealed by Vulcan Raven that Snake met Decoy Octopus disguised as Anderson. After only coming into contact with Snake for a short time, Decoy Octopus was killed by the FOXDIE virus. The real Donald Anderson was the corpse that Snake had earlier found in a prison cell, after being imprisoned himself. Anderson had actually been killed by Revolver Ocelot several days before the start of the mission, and his blood had been drained and swapped with Octopus's blood, as part of his disguise. The body of Decoy Octopus was later retrieved by Vulcan Raven. Trivia *Decoy Octopus was the only FOXHOUND operative whose primary specialty wasn't in combat, hence, he did not end up fighting Solid Snake. *Octopus was one of the older members of FOXHOUND.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Revoler Ocelot: "FOXDIE... It killed Octopus and the ArmsTech president... So it's true that it affects older people first." Alternative History Born in Mexico, Decoy Octopus later moved to Hollywood and became a successful actor and SFX artist. Afterwards, he was recruited by the CIA for his exceptional skills in mimicry, where he was assigned to impersonate government VIPs on top secret missions. He later left the CIA to join the FOXHOUND unit.Metal Gear Solid Official Mission Handbook, Millenium Books, (1998). Octopus was fluent in a dozen languages.Metal Gear Solid by Raymond Benson, Del Rey (2008). "From Mexico, there's Decoy Octopus, a master of disguise. He speaks a dozen languages and is an expert in transforming his appearance."'' Behind the Scenes * In Metal Gear Solid, Octopus is only vaguely seen in his normal appearance once, though his actual voice is never heard. Gallery File:Mgs-decoy-octopus.jpg|Yoji Shinkawa's artwork. File:Mgs-sketch-octopus.jpg|Decoy Octopus sketch. File:Donald_Anderson.JPG|Decoy Octopus, disguised as Donald Anderson. Category:MGS Characters